According to a technique, at a stage before the start of connection to a wireless network, the initial setting is performed such that the media access control (MAC) address of a wireless relay device is used as the device address.
A multiplex wireless device may have a configuration made up of an indoor unit (IDU) that is placed indoors and an outdoor unit (ODU) that is placed outdoors, for example. In the configuration made up of the IDU and the ODU, writing of provisioning data, which is setting information for processing of the multiplex wireless device, may be performed by connection of a personal computer (PC) to a port of the IDU, for example. For this reason, re-writing of provisioning data at the time of device replacement due to a failure or the like may be performed indoors.
Changes in the style of use of a multiplex wireless device indicate a need for a multiplex wireless device made of an ODU that includes the function of an IDU. One of the benefits of such a device is its ease of installation.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-10140.
A problem with the related technique exists when a wireless device is replaced due to a failure in the wireless device or the like, but the network setting of the replaced wireless device is not automatically performed. For this reason, if the wireless device is placed outdoors, for example, network setting of the replaced wireless device is difficult.